Fairyland Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the fourteenth installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. It started airing on 2 February, 2017, succeeding Mahoutsukai Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. Chiharu Harumi is the director and writes the story. The series' main motifs are Fairy tales. Synopsis :Fairyland Pretty Cure episode Characters Pretty Cures * / -Akemi is a 13 years old girl who is very cheerful girl. She is always with a smile on her face and loves words as "Happiness" and "Peace", she is the President of the Student Council as well. She hates the idea of wars around the world, she believes that the world can become peaceful and dream with the world peace. Akemi is the pretty cure of the shining sun, Cure Daylight, whose theme colourations are Pink and Yellow. She introduce herself as "Princess of the shining sun, Cure Daylight". Fairy * -A rabbit-like fairy who is the Dream's old sister. Hope is a female light blue rabbit with purple eyes, her personality is of a girl who always is with determination and is very hopeful about all, is very hard to Hope give up. She end her sentences with "~powāru". * -A rabbit-like fairy who is the Hope's old sister. Dream is a female light purple rabbit with light blue eyes, her personality is of a dreamer girl who is energetic and cheerful, she also loves cute things. She end her sentences with "~ming". Bad-End * -The cruel lider of the Bad-End, her goal is to spread out the chaos and desordem around all the world. * -One of the Bad-End commander. He is the first humanoid create by Helen. His personality is a selfish boy who don't care for the others peoples. To create a Hakai, he chose as a victim, peoples who lie. * -Other Bad-End commander and the only female. She is the second humanoid create by Helen. Her personality is a spoiled girl who only care about herself. To create a Hakai, she chose as a victim, peoples who feel worth it. * -The third Bad-End commander. He is the third humanoid create by Helen. His personality is a boy who is insensitive and does not care about people's feelings. To create a Hakai, she chose as a victim, peoples who are hurt. * -The series' main monster. They are created in a different way depending on which commander is creating the Hakai, when is Mensonge are peoples who lie, when is infelice are peoples who feel worth it and when is Méfiance are peoples who are hurt. The name comes from "Hakai suru" that means "Destroy". Items * -Cure Daylight transformation device. It is shaped like a glass bottle, Akemi transform while say "Shining Sunlight! Transmutation" * -Cure Daylight main weapon. The rods allow Cure Daylight to perform attacks. Location * -The city where the Akemi leave. * -The boarding school that Akemi attend. To attend the school, you must have a dream. Students live in dormitories. * -The Hope and Dream homeland. It is a beautiful country that is shaped by flowers, sea and stars. * -The evil organization and the main antagonists of the series. Their boss is Helen and their goal is spread chaos and desordem throughout the world. Trivia *Fairyland Pretty Cure! is the seventh series after Futari wa Pretty Cure, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, Fresh Pretty Cure!, Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, and Go! Princess Pretty Cure where two mascots are introduced at the beginning of the story. *Fairyland Pretty Cure! Is the third series after Heartcatch Pretty Cure and Go! Princess Pretty Cure to use a perfume as transformation device. *Fairyland Pretty Cure! is the second series after Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star where the pink cure has yellow as sub colour. *Fairyland Pretty Cure! is the second series where the pink cure is the Student Council President. *Fairyland Pretty Cure! is the second series after Smile Pretty Cure! where the theme is fairy tales. Category:Series Category:Chiharu Harumi Category:CureKogeinu Category:User:CureKogeinu Category:Fairyland Pretty Cure! Category:Chiharu Series Category:Kogeinu Series